


Chocolate

by beltheawesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, KinKuni - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, kenhina - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, mild KageHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltheawesome/pseuds/beltheawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s families are the founders of a world class chocolate company, Aoba Jousai.<br/>Kageyama got a job at Seijou headquarters as a receptionist, but was fired after two weeks because of a stupid argument. On his way out he bumped into Oikawa, who then dragged him to a party, where he met Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki - one thing led to another, and he ended up becoming Oikawa’s private secretary, and makes some good friends along the way.</p><p>Or</p><p>Angsty Kags hanging out with the rich kids</p><p>[An IwaOiKage fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Kags isn’t acquainted with any of the characters beforehand unless stated in the fic.  
> Here, hope you have fun reading!

The sun hasn’t even risen, and Kageyama woke up to the horrid ringing sound of his alarm clock. He hissed something along the lines of “shut up” that was muffled through his pillow, hand reading out to slam the button on his cheap plastic clock to make it stop sending the piercing shrills through his eardrums.

He turned over and winced as he felt the old mattress creak under his sweaty back, the view of paint peeling of his one-room apartment walls and ceiling not making things any better. It was unbearably hot in the summer, but as someone who couldn’t afford air conditioning, Kageyama sucked it up and dealt with it. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and headed to the bathroom to shower and wash up to prepare for the day.

His work attire consisted of a formal suit of crisp white shirt and long black pants, which he swiftly put on, clasping on the belt and adjusting his tie. He did a final check of his appearance in the small cosmetic mirror on his desk that was mouldy round the sides, combing his hair with his fingers and pursing his lips in content when he was satisfied.

Great, he was ready for another day of work.

It was a relatively new job he got - a pleasant development in his life, which happened just two weeks ago when he was miraculously accepted after an interview. After a few months of doing odd jobs and barely earning enough for a living, he finally got a proper job at _the_ Aoba Jousai, a prestigious chocolate company, as a receptionist.

 

Yes, a receptionist.

 

It doesn’t sound like a very big deal, but to Kageyama it was way better than having to walk someone’s dog, deliver pizza, or take out their trash and babysit their kids (which liked to pull his hair for some reason). Besides, Aoba Jousai was a well established global company which earns billions or whatever it was, Kageyama couldn’t remember, basically all he know is that they are somewhere up there in the clouds.

On a side note he also heard that their chocolates and sweets were one of the best in the world and very popular among all ages, but since he wasn’t a fan of sweet things, he’d miss out on that bit. Because they sometimes let the staff try samples of their new chocolate products.

_Maybe if I do well, I can even earn enough to move out of this shabby rented apartment._

He sighed and locked the door, making sure the keys were kept safely in his pocket, before heading down the deserted streets. One glance back at the four storey apartment building and he could see the hideous glare of green and red graffiti on the walls at the side, and he knew there were more round the back of the building. The gray walls were stained with dirt and algae, neglected for years.

He lived in a dangerous and poor urban district, filled with thugs that roamed the place at night with alcohol and cigarettes and no one really cared about that area - they knew to stay away. It was abandoned. However, it was the only place he could afford. Kageyama cringed and quickened his pace towards the bus stop, trying to ignore the drunkard sleeping by a lamp post.

 

Aoba Jousai headquarters was in the next district, bright and clean and flourishing, unlike the one Kageyama lived in. Ever since two weeks ago when he got the job, he’d been amazed by how huge and modern the area was, and once he got off the bus, he stepped proudly through the large automatic glass doors of the tall building and headed to the receptionist table to start work.

One of his coworkers, Hinata Shoyo, came in shortly after and gave him a wide smile as he took the seat beside him behind the receptionist counter.

“Mornin’, Kageyama!”

“Morning.” He nodded a reply. He wasn’t very used to orange haired boy’s loud demeanor, but he knew better than to ignore Hinata and trigger a series of pouts instead.

“You need to smile more, Kageyama.” Hinata straightened some stacks of papers. “Your scary face will scare people away.”

“Hah?” Kageyama frowned. His face wasn’t scary, as far as he was concerned.

Hinata shrieked and backed away. “Yes, that face is exactly what I’m talking about!”

The black haired male simply clucked his tongue and turned on the system and computers so they could be ready before the building officially opened. Okay, so he has a resting bitch face. What’s Hinata going to do about it?

“Anyway, the HR chief is gonna come by later, so don’t glare at him, okay? You’ll get Sugawara-san in trouble too.”

“...ah.” Kageyama nodded. Sugawara was their supervisor, and he was really nice to them, so Kageyama didn’t want to cause him too much trouble either.

 

A moment later the doors opened and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came in, gave a small greeting and occupied the other two seats behind the counter.

 

“That guy is coming over today, right? The HR head.” Yamaguchi asked no one in particular as he helped set up the things around the desk too.

“Yeah! That turnip head!” Hinata huffed. “He’s grumpy af and I really don’t understand why he’s even doing HR! Argh.”

Kageyama was about to say something like, _that’s because you’re a dumbass_ , but then he realised he didn’t know who they were talking about anyway so he decided to keep his mouth shut for now. Yamaguchi just gave an awkward laugh and said that he wasn’t grumpy, just a bit serious-looking.

“I bet it’s because he’s friends with the CEO’s son Oikawa.” the little orange haired boy folded his arms and growled in annoyance.

“Who’s this turnip head?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. You just started working here so you haven’t seen him before. He’s Kindaichi-san, well you’ll see him later.” Yamaguchi explained and waved it away absentmindedly. He turned to Tsukishima, “Hey Tsukki, since it’s a Friday, wanna go to catch a late movie?”

Tsukishima grumbled a reply Kageyama didn’t bother to take notice of, and Hinata leaned back on his chair with hands behind his heads.

“Well, it’s a Friday so I wanna go try the fried chicken at the newly opened restaurant down the road, they’ve got special offers on Fridays.” He closed his eyes and started drooling as he imagined the taste of chicken in his mouth. “Heheh. Wanna come, Kageyama?”

Kageyama scrunched up his face in a frown again. “No, I’ll pass.”

Every single fucking restaurant in this place is expensive as hell, he didn’t know about whatever newly opened place and such but Kageyama wasn’t about to spend a week’s worth of food money on a dumb piece of chicken, whether it was on discount or not.

Hinata blinked and stuck out his lower lip. “Well, I’ll ask Kenma then!”

* * *

Their lunch break was divided into two shifts to ensure that someone would always be at the counter, so Kageyama usually took the same slot as Hinata, seeing as the other two obviously wanted to have their lunch together.

Kageyama and Hinata took the first shift for lunch break that day, and Hinata went off to find some of his friends in the other departments, probably Kenma which he mentioned, though Kageyama had no idea who that was. He just shrugged it off and made his way to the staff pantry at the fifth floor which had a small kitchen, digging out any bits of food he can find.

Ransacking the pantry during lunch break was his regular daily routine since he first came, so he knew where all the things were kept. No one ever visited the pantry aside from him during lunch as they all ate outside, so he had no trouble hogging all the freebies he could see. The table was soon lined with bread, tomatoes, ham, lettuce, mayonnaise, and bits of canned tuna, of which Kageyama eagerly stuffed together to produce a sandwich.

As he leaned against the table and gobbled down the food, his eyes drifted to a corner where there was a compelling box of cookies. He perked up. Hershey’s chocolate fudge cookies. He never had the chance to try those before, but he heard it was unbelievably good. He quickly stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and walked over to the box, and opened it-

The door to the pantry opened as well.

 

Kageyama reddened when he heard someone step in and realised he was caught red handed trying to steal food from the pantry.

 

“You…” The person at the door twitched a little, eyes darting from Kageyama to the mess of sandwich material on the table to the cookie in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I was...hungry.” Kageyama closed the cookie tin and turned to face the man properly. He looked around the same age as him, just slightly taller, with a lean figure and short dark colored hair that parted at the center.

“It’s fine, the pantry is for the staff anyway.” He walked in and made himself some hot coffee from the instant coffee machine. “Just that no one ever uses it.”

Kageyama nodded. “They restock the food supplies daily too...um, do you use the pantry often as well?”

The other male sipped on his drink and started walking out. “No, I just forgot to ask my colleague to buy a drink for me today. It’s too much trouble to go out myself.” He cringed at the taste of his drink and turned back to take a sugar cube from the glass jar on the counter, dropping it inside his coffee, then swirled the cup to dissolve it. Kageyama fidgeted awkwardly in place, sweeping the trash on the table together.

“By the way.” The man said, “You probably don’t want to take those cookies. Oikawa gets really troublesome when people touch his food.”

“Oikawa?”

“The regional manager.” He frowned slightly in disdain. “You don’t know him? He’s in charge of Asia.”

“So he’s the boss here?” Kageyama gulped at the thought of just stealing the boss’ cookies. “A-Are you also working with him?”

The other male had already began to walk out by now, his coffee mug snug in his palm. “No, I’m in HR. Well, everyone knows him.” He closed the door behind him and left Kageyama alone in the pantry again.

Kageyama blinked at the closed door. He turned back to the cookie tin, stared hard at it, then quickly stole one anyway and closed it back tight.

* * *

Kageyama glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was already 5pm, almost time to knock off and go home. Everyone looked forward to Fridays, the liberating end of their work week, and Kageyama wasn’t an exception. Just a little less than an hour more and he’d be going home.

 

The large glass doors parted and a man walked in. He appeared rather hipster and gangly, even though he seemed to be in his mid thirties. Dyed blonde hair combed back and secured with a hair band, ear piercings and yet he was dressed in a suit. “Is that guy from the yakuza or is that actually some fashion statement?” Kageyama mumbled inaudibly to himself and tried his best to avoid staring when the man approached him at the receptionist counter.

“Hi, I’m Ukai. I have an appointment with Oikawa at five.” He leaned an arm over the glass counter top, watching as Kageyama nodded and started looking through the records on the computer to check for his appointment. He suddenly remembered that Oikawa was probably the one he stole cookies from earlier during lunch, and quickly brushed it off his mind as he focused on the work at hand.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ukai grumbled impatiently and told him to hurry up, and Kageyama returned it with a snort of his own, telling him to “wait”. He scrolled through the entire day’s events on the system, searched up and down through Oikawa’s schedule and yet there was no sign of a meeting with any Ukai of the sort. His name didn’t appear anywhere.

“You don’t have an appointment with Oikawa-san.” He looked up and told him.

“Hahh?” The blonde man scowled in annoyance. “There is! You must have made a mistake. Because I’ve definitely got something with him today.”

Kageyama glared at him darkly. “I’m telling you there isn’t! I’ve checked the entire system, it doesn’t even have your name on it.”

“What kind of joke is this, can you even do your job properly?”

 

That lead on to a heated argument about Ukai’s hideous blonde hair and Kageyama’s dumb plain face, and Hinata panicked and tried to jump in and help to resolve the issue, but it didn’t work since they were too engrossed in their fight and Hinata was even pushed to the side when he tried to pull Kageyama away.

Yamaguchi had to run off to get Suga to come in and handle the situation, but due to the commotion, the HR head, Kindaichi, came by to see what was happening and things got a little out of hand.

 

Suga was left with the job of dealing with Ukai, while Kageyama was called to Kindaichi’s office.

* * *

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Kindaichi slammed his hands on his desk, and it shook from the impact. “You were fucking screaming at a guest, arguing with him, and I don’t know how it happened, but this is unacceptable.”

Kageyama scowled and sent a defiant glare to his superior, still unhappy that he was being put in the wrong after they dragged him up all the way to Kindaichi’s stupid office on the 30th story when he was in the middle of an issue with the old guy downstairs. “He said he had an appointment, but it clearly wasn’t there!”

“That doesn’t give you a reason to talk to him with that attitude! Have you ever heard of what it means for the customer to always be the one who’s right?”

“But he clearly _wasn’t_ right!”

 

They were shouting so hard everyone outside his room could hear them even through the closed door. “That’s the newbie, right?” “He screwed up.”

 

Kindaichi was so done, he couldn’t take this nonsensical situation anymore. Kageyama was stubbornly headstrong in his actions and he had such a villainous glare that made him more agitated by the second, and yet he was the damned _receptionist_ , the literal face that is presented to visitors. “Who was it who allowed you to work here in the first place, we don’t need people like you!”

Kageyama hissed and tore his gaze away from the intense eye contact they were having. Instead he let his eyes burn holes in the carpet beneath his feet to distract him and calm his nerves even if only just a little.

There was it again, the phrase _we don’t need you_. Honestly, it scared him, no matter how many times he’d been told that.

“Get out of here.” Kindaichi’s voice was lower now, but the harshness in it never faded. “You don’t have to come back again.”

Those few words were the softest spoken to him by Kindaichi so far, and yet it was what hit him the hardest. Kageyama’s eyes widened and he stood stiffly in place, not knowing what to say, what he could do to redeem himself.

“No, please-” His breath hitched. _I can’t, I can’t afford it_ , “Please don’t-”

“Out.”

 

And he was back to being jobless.

 

Kageyama couldn’t move his feet. They were heavy, numb, and glued to the ground. His fists tightened and he clenched his teeth, the feeling of being wronged and his loss weighing down in his chest. It had only been two weeks since he was offered the job too. Sugawara, the one who interviewed him, said he was kind and earnest and had lots of potential, and accepted him into their company. It was perhaps out of pity too, now that he thought about it, pity that he was a pathetic orphan that lived off scraps and had no one to depend on. And now because of what he’s done, Suga is probably going to get into a lot of trouble too.

So this was the turnip head that Hinata mentioned. He hadn’t noticed it earlier due to the intense squabbling with the old guy, but he realised Kindaichi really did have a turnip silhouette. Grumpy as well, just as Hinata had said.

Kageyama let out a repressed laugh.

The HR chief twisted his face in disgust and shout-asked “what the fuck is wrong with you”, and Kageyama just shook his head and headed towards the door, his grip on the metal doorknob so hard he thought it might just cause a dent.

That wouldn’t be too bad. If he actually left a doorknob moulded into the shape of his palm, that would at least mean that he’d left a mark in this place, right? But then again, they would probably replace it anyway, just like how his very existence was replaceable.

 

_Whatever, I don’t care anymore._

Kageyama swung the door open and stomped out, but he immediately came crashing into someone else-

“Gwahh!” He heard the other person exclaim and almost fell, but steadied himself by using the wall as support.

Kageyama mumbled a sorry and gave a short apologetic nod, but when he saw the other male look up after gaining his balance, he couldn’t help but gape in awe and feel his heartbeat speed up. Because this man was breathtakingly beautiful. He was slightly taller, with wavy hair a rich shade of mahogany that framed his pretty face with flawlessly sharp features, and his eyes which matched the color of his hair had a strange intensity about them that made Kageyama feel like was being seen right through his soul.

 

“O-Oikawa-san! Are you alright?” A random female worker came and asked with a worried and flustered look.

Kageyama cocked his head a little, wondering why they’d be so worked up with him just knocking into another person, but when a crowd of girls (and guys) came rushing over he realised it wasn’t about the risk of injuries but because they just wanted to fawn over the man himself.

He caught on quickly that this man was the Oikawa that he’d been hearing about so many times - the one that Ukai said he was supposed to meet, the one who’s sugar cookies he stole (Kageyama still wondered if he knew), and the one whom Kindaichi is supposed to be friends with, according to Hinata.

He twitched an eyebrow in annoyance at the display of girls, though he could understand why he had a fan club. And when he spoke, just a simple “I’m fine!” was so attractive and melodic he almost fell for it.

Well, that was until the voices of concerns became directed to him as forms of insults, mostly “how could you run into Oikawa-san like that!”, “So rude.”, or “why is he glaring at Oikawa-san so nastily”. _But hey, he’s not glaring!_

Oikawa just gave a small laugh and told Kageyama not to mind it.

 

“You…” Amidst the fuss of fangirls, there was a another male voice directed to him; it was familiar, but not the voice of Oikawa.

Kageyama looked up from his glaring at his feet and saw a man walking up from behind Oikawa, and stood beside him, both of them facing Kageyama. That was the person he saw at the pantry earlier.

Oikawa turned towards the dark haired boy that said to be from the HR department with a curious glance, and asked “You know this guy, Kunimi-chan?”

 _So he’s called Kunimi._ Kageyama noted to himself. Not that it mattered anymore since he won’t be coming back though.

Kunimi seemed to stare blankly at Kageyama for a few seconds, before shaking his head and walking past him into Kindaichi’s office. “No, I’m just here to find Kindaichi.”

  
_Right_ , of course no one wanted to have anything to do with him. Kageyama stepped aside and heard the door to Kindaichi’s office click behind him.


End file.
